memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl's team
Supergirl's team operates in National City, of Earth Thirty-Eight. Supergirl's team protects National City from anyone who means to cause it harm, especially aliens. Kara Danvers/Supergirl is the leader of this team, which consists of Winn Schott, Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, Mon-El and Alex Danvers. Supergirl's team also works with the D.E.O., which is the team's biggest ally. Known members Current members *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (founder, leader, and field support) *Alex Danvers (field support) *J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter (director of D.E.O., infiltration and occasional field support) *Winn Schott/Man in the Van (tech support) *Mon-El/Mike Mathews (field support) Former members *Lucy Lane (field support, leave of absence) *James Olsen/Guardian (field support and informant; left the team) Known allies Current allies *Jeremiah Danvers (double agent against Cadmus) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (field support) *James Olsen/Guardian (former member) *Maggie Sawyer (SCIS detective, informant and occasional field support) *D.E.O. *Legends (operating on Earth One) **Sara Lance/White Canary (current leader; stealth and field support) **Nate Heywood/Steel (historian and field support) **Rip Hunter (founder; former leader; time travel support and field support) **Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm (Sara's second in command; field support and mechanical support) **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (field support) **Ray Palmer/The Atom (first recruit; scientist and field support) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave (arsonist and field support) **Martin Stein/Firestorm (former leader; other half of Firestorm; scientist and field support) **Gideon (Waverider A.I. system) *Team Arrow (operating on Earth One) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (founder, leader, archer and field support) **John Diggle/Spartan (second-in-command, marksman and field support) **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (tech support **Quentin Lance/Detective (informant and occasional field support) **Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific (tech support and occcasional field support) **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (sniper, marksman and field support) **Dinah Drake (SCIS officer, meta-human and field support) **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow (SCIS officer, archer and field support) **Lois Lane/Stiletto (field support) **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (second tech support and field support) **Helena Kyle/Huntress (field support) **Laurel Lance/Black Canary (legal support and field support) *Team Flash (operating on Earth One) **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader, forensic scientist and field speedster) **Julian Albert (forensic scientist and tactical support) **Jesse Quick (physicist and field speedster) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe (tech/vision support and occasional field support) **Caitlin Snow (medic and backup tech support) **Harrison "H.R" Wells (strategy support) **Iris West (journalist, informant and support) **Joe West (police detective, informant and occasional field support) **Wally West/Kid Flash (field speedster and backup support; currently trapped in the Speed Force) *Birds of Prey (operating on Earth One) **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (founder and leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress (field support) **Dinah Lance/Black Canary (field support) **Laurel Lance/Black Canary (legal support and field support) **Lois Lane/Stiletto (field support) **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (second tech support and field support) **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost (field support) **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren (field support) **Doctor Leslie Thompkins (chief medical officer; medical support) Known enemies Current enemies *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Project Cadmus **Lillian Luthor (leader) **Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman Former enemies *Armek (deceased) *John Corben/Metallo (deceased) *Jane Doe/Bizzaro (comatose) *Draaga *Dr. Gilcrist/Metallo (status unknown) *Jim Harper *Jemm (deceased) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (deceased) *Phillip Karnowsky (incarcerated) *K'hund (incarcerated) *Ethan Knox (deceased) *Ben Krull/Reactron (incarcerated) *Maxwell Lord (turned ally) *Maaldorian doctor (deceased) *Master Jailer (incarcerated) *Maxima (incarcerated) *McGill (deceased) *Chet Miner (deceased) *T.O. Morrow (deceased) *Mr. Mxyzptlk (in the Fifth Dimension) *Winslow Schott Sr./Toyman (incarcerated) *Scorcher (incarcerated) *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette (stranded on Maaldoria) *Siobhan Symthe/Silver Banshee (incarcerated) *Red Tornado (destroyed) *Unnamed White Martian (incarcerated) *Astra and Non's army **Astra (leader; deceased) **Non (second leader; status unknown) **Brainic 8/Indigo (deceased) **The Commander **Gor **Hellgrammite (deceased) **Mur **Psychic Fort Rozz escapee (deceased) **Tor **Vartox (deceased) Category:Vigilante teams